


Ring of Light

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drizzt observes the landing of two forces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Light

After the strange men in armor had cleared away from the circle of light, it had faded. Drizzt took up tracking them, calling Guenhwyvar to aid him. Her reaction to them added to his sense they were evil beyond anything outside the Underdark he had ever dealt with.

When they set up a camp, Drizzt considered calling on allies, but they were a long way off. Instead, he set Guen to watch over them, and doubled back to the energy circle on a hunch.

He heard it activate, saw the glow in the night air, and took even more precaution to move silent, until he saw four humans spill out of the energy, moving with the caution of seasoned warriors...


End file.
